Selective herbicidal compounds play an important role in agriculture and related fields. Growers seek herbicides that kill pest plants, but do not reduce crop yield. Although numerous selective herbicides have been described, there is nevertheless a considerable interest in new compounds having a superior or different activities, because the known herbicidal compounds either are not suitable for application in certain crops, or are not sufficiently selective.
Selective herbicides the active ingredients of which are pyridine derivatives, and particularly 2,6-substituted pyridines, are known from WO 94/22833.
The European patent application EP 0 109 751 discloses herbicidal 6-difluormethoxy- and 6-tetrafluorethoxy-2-phenyloxypyridines.
However, 2,6-disubstituted pyridine derivatives in which a haloalkylmethoxy or a haloalkenyloxy group is attached to the pyridine group in the 2-position have not yet been described.